planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Interrogation
"The Interrogation" is the tenth episode of Planet of the Apes. Cast Starring: * Roddy McDowall as Galen * Ron Harper as Alan Virdon * James Naughton as Peter Burke Guest Starring: * Mark Lenard as Urko * Booth Colman as Zaius * Beverly Garland as Wanda * Anne Seymour as Ann * Norman Burton as Yalu * Harry Townes as Dr. Malthus * Lee Delano as officer gorilla (Malo) * Wayne Foster as lieutenant gorilla * Lynn Benesch as Susan * Eldon Burke as peasant gorilla * Ron Stein as gorilla leader * Peter Ireland as gorilla aide * Tom McDonough as tall police gorilla * Ron Stein as inside jailer Production Crew * Assistant Director ... Gil Mandelik * Music ... Lalo Schifrin * Film Editor ... Bill Martin Synopsis The fugitives are crossing a field when a gorilla patrol intercepts them. They split up and Pete is captured while Alan and Galen escape. Pete is taken to Central City where Urko meets with Zaius, who has a special "experiment" planned to get information from him with the aid of Wanda (Beverly Garland), a chimpanzee scientist, who has discovered a 1986 book from a 20th century time capsule on how to brainwash humans. Urko isn't happy (preferring to simply kill the astronaut) and argues to oversee the experiment. Alan and Galen follow but they're two days away on foot. Wanda interrogates Pete who is less then helpful about who has helped them and when and where. Galen and Alan intercept a wagon while Urko prepares traps for their eventual rescue attempt. Wanda uses sleep deprivation on Pete while the guys manage to evade a patrol, abandon the wagon, and go to the home of Galen's parents. Galen's father Yalu, prejudiced against humans, isn't happy but offers them shelter but no other help, while Urko finds out the two are in Central City and has Yalu's house searched. Yalu, and Galen's mother Ann, hide them in a hidden basement compartment and they avoid detection. Wanda continues her truly horrific interrogation using a spinning table to further disorient Pete, who barely manages to hold out. Alan and Galen sneak into the Council building but don't find Pete, who is being held at a secret facility, so they break into Urko's office. Wanda uses herself as a sympathetic female presence. Pete hallucinates a romantic situation with his girlfriend Susan back on Earth and almost breaks. But he holds out and Wanda turns him over to Urko. Alan and Galen figure out where Urko is holding Pete and go to the cavern outside of the city as Pete is being removed and taken to a hospital for a brain operation by a Dr. Malthus. Back at his home, Galen and Alan prepare to use his family's carriage but Ann realizes it's hopeless and offers her own help. She delivers an "injured" Galen in to the hospital compound and orders Alan (who's already slipped in) to take him inside. She blusters her way past the guards and into Malthus' operating theater, then slips knives to the guys so they can take the guards prisoners. Ann sets off a ruckus to cover her involvement and the guys send the carriage on its own while they slip out the back. Urko confronts Ann and Yalu, who deny everything and force him to declare them innocent rather then arrest them. The guys hide out in the house for the time being, and Yalu and Galen reconcile. Notes * This episode formed the second half of the fourth TV movie Life, Liberty and Pursuit on the Planet of the Apes (paired with The Surgeon), originally broadcast in 1981. Trivia * The tenth episode to be broadcast (15 November in the USA, 15 December in the UK), this was the twelfth episode filmed, chronologically, according to the Production Code.'Broadcast History' at storiesfromchalo.info Mark Lenard described this already-filmed episode in an interview dated 29 October 1974.[http://pota.goatley.com/comics/potauk022_part2.pdf Urko Unleashed], by Chris Claremont - 'Planet of the Apes' UK #22 (22 March 1975) External Links *Planet of the Apes (TV Series) at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) *Planet of the Apes (TV Series) index at TV.com References 10